Departure
by hermione-amelia-rose1479
Summary: Basically, The thoughts that go through Petunia and Dudley's head when they leave Privett Drive. One shot


**A/N:** Hey, okay, got bored and wrote my first Fanfic. It's baisically Petunia and Dudley's thoughts when they leave Privett Drive in Deathly Hallows. Please review, I am really bad a creative writing and need a bit of feedback. Thanks

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, Don't own Harry Potter. JKRowling is awesome. If i did own Harry Potter, there would be another 8 novels coming out within the space of 10 years.

* * *

Departure

Petunia left 4 Privett drive for the last time. She had wanted to wish Harry luck. Harry, the son of her good-for-nothing sister, Lily, the one who died that fateful night 16 years ago. Why though, as she watched her home glide away from her view, tears trickling down her face. Why did the wizard that murdered her sister have to come back, she thought that Lily had died trying to bring him down.

Petunia shuddered, she was patronising her sister, something that shouldn't happen. She was ever haunted by Harry, his eyes were too much like hers. Exactly even. She saw too much of her spirit in him, it was the source of her hatred of the boy all his life, the reason why she never visited her sister and her family, she didn't want her precious son to like a boy like that. Harry was a freak, that was all that she needed to know, he was a good-for-nothing freak, just like his parents. She'd met James on a couple of occasions and, despised him and his guts. James was nothing like Vernon, Vernon was disciplined, caring and didn't take notice of riff-raff and freaks such as them.

But Lily still loved her sister. It was all that Snape boy's fault, if he never told Lily who she was, then life would've been completely different. She had always wondered what had happened to that boy, something unpleasant preferably, Petunia had always sensed that there was something between Lily and Severus, but, all friends leave in the end, she and Lily were perfect examples.

Petunia regretted her decision. She wanted to tell the boy good luck, if she was never going to see the boy again, then for Lily's sake, she wanted to wish him all the best, she wanted to see the boy bring down the man who killed Lily. She owed the boy somewhat, he had saved Dudley's life. She wondered then, what had gotten into Dudley, she had seen her little boy grow up hating Harry, as it should be, but his change in personality disconcerted her. She had seen his attempts to reconcile with Harry, bringing up a cup of tea, his handshake and friendly farewell. They boy was braver than her, Dudley could say farewell, she couldn't.

Dudley sat on the opposite side of Daedalus Diggle, top hat getting in the way of his head. Dudley couldn't see how his mother was coping, she looked vaguely teary when they had entered the car. He had tired of listening to his Father and the radio and had instead tried tuning out and thinking. This is what Harry used to do, think, Harry was quiet while he was, loud, very loud. Contemplating now, he realised why he was bullying in the first place, it wasn't his mother's alienation of the way he perceived Harry, but he was jealous, Harry, if he wasn't bullying him, would easily have become popular. Dudley was glad to get rid of 16 years-worth of guilt. He owed Harry, he was thankful. Maybe he was jealous of Harry because he had powers, but, like his mother told him, there was no place for freaks in the open world. And, he was keen to stay away from wizards, he had already grown a tail and eaten a lolly that grew his tongue to 4 feet long. Dudley remembered Harry's friends, all those tall, ginger people, he had the nagging feeling that Harry was closer to them then he would ever be to his family. But, the again, Harry had every reason. Perhaps one day, when this would all be over, he, Dudley Dursley, would find Harry and thank him.

* * *

**A/N**: THank you, i had an idea where (another one-shot, already writing a novel) Dudley would see Ginny and Harry at a muggle shopping centre shopping for baby stuff, and they talk this over at lunch, oh and they run into Ron and Hermione. Possibly Draco, but not bothered at this point in time. So please tell me whether i should.


End file.
